IBC-13 turning 54th birthday party
March 1, 2014 (From left) IBC's Born to be a Superstar's Anja Aguilar, Maya Loves Sir Chief's Jodi Sta. Maria, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'s Drew Arellano and Maghihintay Sa'yo's Cristine Reyes are some of the stars who will bolster the station's challenging of competing against the two local network giants. Look good and feel good, and definitely more exciting! Thosewords perfectly capture that the the local television industry, IBC-13 which is celebrated on its 54th anniversary birthday party indicating the network's desire reinvent itself and garner a bigger share of the Asian market, in Philippine TV history for the best of times and the best of memorable local shows in the return of its glory days on its 54th anniversary celebration of the firsts in the TV and radio broadcasting industry. The network which used to be the home of big-name artists like Tito, Vic and Joey (Iskul Bukol), Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.), Sharon Cuneta (The Sharon Cuneta Show), Alma Moreno (Loveliness), and Nora Aunor (Superstar: The Legend). The number 3 station, IBC-13 is reviewing carefully its present programming, make sure it will continue to dominate the charts. It is posing itself as a third player in the local TV industry alongside ABS-CBN and GMA-7 with their new Station ID titled Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. Kapinoy is the original term for IBC-13 viewers just like ABS-CBN branded their viewers as Kapamilya and GMA-7’s viewers Kapuso as wel as TV5's Kapatid. We predict that the Kapinoy network IBC-13 will continue to set the pace in the tradition that it has carved for itself as a trailblazer of the industry. It has come up with a revitalized roster of programs, which positioning itself as a station for the so-called Pinoy audience. In the 54th anniversary celebration of IBC-13, no less than the President Noynoy Aquino III declared that, the history of IBC 13 is the history of Philippine Television since 1960. Two days after the grand presslaunch held last Thursday, February 27, at the C3 Events Place in Greenhills, SanJuan, IBC-13 now on its 54th birthday and introduced its top-rating shows and new shows from IBC-13 via a television special titled Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13. The boobtube spectacle was taped at the SMX Convention Center of the SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City and was aired earlier today, March 1, at exactly 9;45 p.m. after the PBA games. (T.O.D.A.S. and Bitag resumed next week on March 8). Anja Aguilar sing the Station ID theme song of IBC-13 to open up the program with Superstar Circle finalists (Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson). This anniversary party is under the direction of Mark Reyes with musical direction by Louie Ocampo and Freddie Saturno with former network employees, executives and talents to relive their Kapinoy days. It begins the parties will welcoming back in all the past and present IBC stars and talents from 1975 to 1990's, personalities, executives and employees, including Andres Soriano, Dick Baldwin, former IBC chairman Ninez Cacho Olivarez, Tomas Gomez, Lincoln Tan Jr. and Remedios L. Petilla, former IBC presidents Noel Tolentino, Orly Punzalan, Emiliano Templo, Renato Bello and former IBC president and CEO Robert del Rosario, former IBC chairman and CEO Emmanuel T. Santos, former IBC chief executive officer Jose Javier Reyes and former IBC chairman of the board Joselito Yabut and Eric Canoy. Hosting the event were Drew Arellano of IBC-13's top-rating game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire and Anja Aguilar of IBC-Viva reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar. The young and dynamic team of IBC-13, Board of Directors and their executives, led by head honcho Jose Avellana as chairman and Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO, were all present to partake in the celebration. IBC's industry milestones will be highlighted during the birthday party including its track-record for having had the longest-running No. 1 sitcoms Iskul Bukol and Chicks to Chicks, the longest-running No. 1 gag show T.O.D.A.S., the longest-running No. 1 political satire Sic O'Clock News and No. 1 variety shows The Sharon Cuneta Show and Loveliness, and also, its having pioneered in the franchise game shows (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link), the reality singing talent search (Star for a Night and Born to be a Superstar) and now starting the trend of airing fantaserye (Janella in Wonderland). The stars came in full force to introduce and talk about their respective shows. The birthday occasion adopted a variety show format complete with games, dance and song numbers and band performances by Eraserheads. Aside from revamping and strengthening its lineup of programs, IBC-13 boldly embraced the concept of highlighting the non-exclusivity clause in contracts to lure some of the country's biggest names to its fold. In just a matter of months and weeks, the network was able to convince stars like Ingrid dela Paz, Cesar Montano, Robi Domingo, APO Hiking Society, Onemig Bondoc, Sam Pinto, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Mario Maurer to sign up them. The new recruits will complement the station's previous batch of stars led by the veteran comedian Joey de Leon, award-winning TV host Drew Arellano, Cara Eriguel, Tom Taus, the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, Cristine Reyes, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap. Some of the today's hottest teen stars who showed up that evening party includes Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy de Leon and Elisse Joson, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno, John Manalo, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Michael Pangilinan, Rico dela Paz, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Shy Carlos, Jerome Ponce, Alexandra Macanan, Chelseah Ongsee, Kiko Estrada, Gabbi Garcia, BJ Forbes, Joshua Dionisio, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino, Dominic Roque, Claire Ruiz, Yassi Pressman, Andre Paras, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Coleen Garcia, among others. Plus, Born to be a Superstar grand champion Joshua Cadelina and finalists Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon. All of the stars mentioned were present at last night's affair. Some of the other IBC celebrities spotted were Maxene Magalona, love adviser Joe D'Mango, Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Maxene Magalona, the loveteam Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews, Andrei Felix, sexy actress Roxee B, Vandolph, Maricar Reyes, Jeric Raval, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Ben Tulfo, Dr. Edwin Bien, Cathy Eigenmann, Abby Bautista, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Mutya Orquia, Hans Mortel, Matt Evans, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Ramon Bautista, Antoinette Taus, John Wayne Sace, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Jon Santos, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay, Tessie Tomas, Brod Pete, Carlos Agassi, Kat Alano, Sam YG, among others. Rodjun Cruz and Cara Eriguel's dance number together with the Streetboys dancers drew from everyone inside the venue while Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap's Maya Loves Sir Chief number wrapped up the evening's presentation. The official station jingle with a dance craze, Pinoy Ang Dating, was composed by Marcus Davis and performed by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar. It is the eighth jingle of IBC after Enjoy Yourself, Basta Pinoy sa Trese, Life Begins at 13, Pusong Pinoy, Pusong Prese, The Best of Shows, Pinoy Ang Dating! and Bagong Pinoy. The trade relaunch, more importantly, gave IBC-13 the opportunity to present its current roster of programs: the phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo, Only Me and You, the remake of 90's soap opera Anna Luna, Joey & Teysi, Hell's Kitchen, APO Tanghali Na!, Gaya ng Dati, the return of drama anthology Love Notes, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S., the Viva-produced reality singing talent search Born to be a Superstar, one of the country's longest-running game shows on Philippine television Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Tasya Fantasya, Maya Loves Sir Chief, CelebrityDATCom, The Million Second Quiz, Dingdong n' Lani, Express Balita, Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?,News Team 13, Forum ni Randy, Good Take, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, Snooky and Bitag, Cooltura, the well-loved children's programs KapinoyLand, sports programs including NBA and PBA, and the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime (Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks). IBC-13 also proudly announced its own Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show titled, Hey it's Fans Day!, topbilled by James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV with their performances of Kapinoy teen stars. ''Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13!'' (IBC) IBC-13, the trailblazing, the superstars, the shows, the manpower, there can never be the same. That makes it feel-good to be reckoned with the number 3 network! Basta't IBC, Pinoy Ang Dating! Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the third giant network in the industry. *''Express Balita'' (Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (Janella Salvador) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (Drew Arellano) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (Anja Aguilar) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?'' (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jay Sonza, Randy David, Dr. Edwin Bien, Mariel Rodriguez, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal) *''Joey & Teysi'' (Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas) *''TODAS Kids'' *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) *''Anna Luna'' (Abby Bautista) *''Gaya ng Dati'' (Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (Chef Rob Pengson) *''TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana)'' (Ana Layevska) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (Cristine Reyes) *''Only Me and You'' (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) *''Viva Box Office'' *''News Team 13'' (Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) *''Report Kay Boss!'' *''Forum ni Randy'' (Randy David) *''Good Take'' (Cathy Eigenmann) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (Atty. Batas Mauricio) *''Snooky'' (Snooky Serna-Go) *''Cooltura'' (Pat Natividad) *''KapinoyLand'' (Mr. Kapinoy) *''NBA'' (Kobe Bryant) *''PBA'' (James Yap) *''Tasya Fantasya'' *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (Joe D'Mango) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (Joey de Leon) *''Bitag'' (Ben Tulfo) *''Chinatown TV'' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome) *''Friends 4Ever'' (Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo) *''CelebrityDATCom'' (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (Robi Domingo) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) *''Sunday Sinemaks''